Summer Moon
by blakentrinity
Summary: Will Summer and Jackson be able to follow the call of their hearts or will Jackson forever be stuck by the call of the moon?
1. Chapter 1 Summer

Chapter 1

Summer stares out the window of the black Escalade as they drove down 405 to SeaTac where she would be boarding a plane to the worst place on earth, well in her mind. Summer grew up in the hills of Washington State in her Step-dad's $4.5million mansion. Her parents divorced when she was only 6 months old and she hasn't seen her father since she was 12. In the past 5 years Summer has become one of the rich snobs that she hung out with in school. She had everything she ever wanted and more. This last month all that changed when her mother was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. Summer's stepdad told her she would be moving to North Carolina to live with her father. That's where Summer is headed now.

The plane took off just as the sun started to rise. Summer lay back in her 1st class seat and closed her eyes. She remembered the days when she was young running in the backyard with her mother chasing her. She remembered her mother's bright blue eyes and long curly blond hair. Her mother was the most beautiful woman Summer has ever met. Summer took more after her father short athletic body with brown hair, but she did get her mother's bright blue eyes. Since her mother died Summer hides her eyes behind big sunglasses because her own eyes make her miss her mom too much.

Summer woke with tears on her face just as the plane touched down at Raleigh-Durham airport in North Carolina. Summer grabbed her laptop bag and her purse and headed off the plane. She wondered what her dad looks like now. Will she recognize him when she sees him? She walked down the air bridge and then down to baggage claim. She looked around but didn't see anyone she recognized. He was supposed to meet her at baggage claim, where could he be? Summer huffed over to grab her bags and started walking up front thinking he must be running late.

"God help me" she mutters under her breath as she looks around at the people walking by. To her they are average nobodies. Summer looks out of place in her $500 sundress and Chanel sunglasses on. Just as she is thinking she is never going to find anyone to her liking a handsome young man with the cutest smile comes walking up to her.

"Summer Weston?" the cute man asks while checking her out head to toe.

"Who's asking?" Summer asks knowing full well it's probably someone who her father sent to pick her up.

"Jackson Melbourne, I work for your father" he said as he picked up her bags and started walking. Summer runs to keep up with him. She checks him out from behind as she is following him. He has rust colored shaggy hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed. He is wearing a fitting black t-shirt and Bullhead jeans that really shape around his very nice butt. He has on a pair of timberland boots. For someone who works in a lawyer's office he sure doesn't dress like it. They get to an old beat up Chevy truck and Jackson casually throws her bags into the bed of the truck. Summer just stares with her jaw dropped.

"You don't actually expect me to ride in _that _thing do you?" she asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"It's either that or you can walk the 140 miles back to Carolina Beach," Jackson said without a sideways glance at her as he started the truck and put it in gear. Summer rolled her eyes and jumped up in the passenger seat of the truck. She was very surprised to find it actually clean on the inside. Summer pulled her hair up in a ponytail and rolled down her window trying to beat the humidity that made her clothes stick to her body. Summer pushed her sunglasses up on her sweat covered nose and thought to herself "it's hot as hell here." Fitting, as to her she felt like she was in her own personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2 Jackson

Chapter 2

As Jackson drove down I40 he couldn't help but smile at the sweet innocent snores coming from Summers mouth. When he first met Summer at the airport he judged her right away as a stuck up snob. Her attitude towards him and his truck didn't help matters any. Now as she lay against the door of the truck, her hair blowing out of her ponytail and flapping around her face he started to melt a little. She really was as beautiful as she looked in the pictures around her father's house.

"Get a grip," he muttered under his breath as he had the desire to reach out and touch her soft skin. She is way out of his league and he knew it. What would a rich snob like her every want with a scrubby boy like him. Even more than that was his dark secret that over took him once a month. If she ever knew about that she would kill him on the spot. Heck if anyone ever knew about that they would kill him on the spot. This is why Jackson always kept to himself and he vowed now that no matter how beautiful this innocent girl next to him was he was going to make sure she stayed far away from him.

I40 turned into 117 just as Summer started to wake up. Jackson made sure to keep his face forward so she wouldn't know he had been watching her sleep. Out of the corner of his eye he sees her wipe some droll off the corner of his mouth and he chuckled to himself. Summer looks in the mirror to fix her hair and touch up the little bit of make up that she was wearing.

"How much longer? Oh my God is it always this _hot_ here?" Summer asks like whiney kid.

"We are about 20 minutes from the house" Jackson answered deliberately ignoring Summer's 2nd question. Summer just groans and finish's putting on her makeup.

Jackson merges on to 421 as the houses start to thin out some. 5 minutes later they come up to the beach houses on the frontal road. Summer has her face scrunched up like something stinks and Jackson tries in vane not to laugh at her but he could help it when a chuckle escaped his lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Summer snaps at him.

"You" Jackson replies with a smirk.

"I thought beach houses were supposed to be nice" Summer says with a look of disgust. Jackson doesn't even answer her as he continues to drive up Carolina Beach Ave. The road is narrow and bumpy and Jackson tries to hit every pothole just to piss the princess off. He slows to a near crawl as they come to the end of the road then he turns right into the driveway at house 1716. Jackson turns off the truck and jumps out. He doesn't even bother to grab Summers bags instead he just walks up to the house and leaves her sitting there with her jaw on the floor


	3. Chapter 3 Summer

Chapter 3

Summer just stares at the 3 story classic beach house. The paint is peeling the porch is falling apart. The yard is overgrown with weeds. If it wasn't so hot Summer wouldn't get out of the truck to step a foot into the house. Heck it probably doesn't even have air conditioning she thought to herself. Summer got out of the truck and stretched her legs. She doesn't see another car in the driveway so she assumes her dad is still in the city working. She leaves her bags in the truck and heads up the stairs of the porch. The porch wraps around the house to the back and instead of going inside Summer walked around to see the beach. She was surprised to only make it to the side of the house and see half the porch was missing so she went back up front to go in.

Summer was shocked to see the inside was very nice. There was a large open living room that stretched the length of the house. The living room opened up to a dining room on the right front and a kitchen on the right back. There was a bathroom to the left and stairs heading down. Another room opened up off the living room on the back left to show a pool table and then stairs heading up from that room.

"The bedrooms are upstairs your dad's room is on the left and yours is the first door on the right. The 2nd door leads to the guest room, where I am staying, and the one across the hall leads to your dad's office. Downstairs is a movie and game room but it's not done yet. There is a bathroom off every bedroom, one downstairs and one that you probably saw when you walked in" Jackson told her from the kitchen where he was drinking a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks" Summer mumbled as she headed up the stairs. Her room was actually very large and very nice with a queen size white Victorian bed and blue bed spread. The room had a matching dresser, vanity, desk, and end tables. There was a 42in flat screen TV hanging on the wall across from the bed. The bathroom had a white marble single sink, a walk in shower, four clawed slipper tub, and toilet. The bathroom had a door off it and when Summer opened it she was surprised to find a large walk in closet. Apparently her dad does know how to spend his hard earned money. She never expected the inside of the house to be this nice from the way it looked outside.

Summer walked out of the closet and headed back into the room. She jumped and let out a yelp when she saw Jackson standing in her room with her bags.

"I thought you might like to take a shower and clean up some. If you want to go out to the beach you will have to use that door," Jackson said pointing to a sliding door that opens onto a deck off Summers room, "because the downstairs deck is being repaired."

"Um thanks" Summer says with a slight blush "for everything. Like coming to pick me up and bringing my bags up and stuff. I am pretty sure you have hard cases to be working on and what-not. Instead you are playing chauffer for me."

Jackson chuckles to himself then shakes his head "I am not a lawyer" he tells Summer. She looked at him with a question on her mind. "I am fixing the house; I am your dad's hired man. That's what I meant when I said I work for your dad." Summer nods her head. The two just stand there staring at each other both not saying a word. It's at that moment both of them realized they might actually like each other. Jackson clears his throat loudly.

"Um yeah I should let you get unpacked" Jackson says but he doesn't move. Summer smiles tentatively and starts picking at her nails.

"Thanks again" she says

"Oh um your dad should be home in about an hour he said he would pick up some pizza on the way home so don't worry about food." Jackson continues to stare at her, "ok I guess I will see you at dinner" he says and turns and leaves the room. Summer releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She has butterflies in her stomach and doesn't know if it's from being nervous around him or because of the new life ahead of her. She shrugs it off, grabs her bags and heads for the closet to unpack.


	4. Chapter 4 Jackson

Chapter 4

Jackson leaves Summer's room and heads to his own to clear his head. It is 2 weeks from a full moon but his body is stiff and aches like the full moon is upon him. He feels the need to change and he doesn't know why. Could this girl have anything to do with it? He has never had feelings for a "changer" before let alone a human. He knows he shouldn't have feelings for her. It is too dangerous for him and for her. If she only knew what he was she would run away from him. He knows that's what is best for her, but at the same time he doesn't want her to. Jackson isn't a human though and knows that any type of relationship with this girl would never be able to happen.

Once a month when the moon is full his muscles get stiff and start to twitch, a tremble runs through his body, and pains erupt as his spines lengths, his legs shorten, his body hunches over, his teeth grow, and his nails become claws. After a half hour of excruciating pain Jackson becomes a wolf. He has been this way since he was 17 and was attacked while hunting in the woods by Johnson City. He goes back there every full moon to let the change take over his body. There is no way to control it or stop it. Anything or anyone in the way during the change is in the line of attack. His hunger becomes uncontrollable, not for human food, but for meat. For ten years now since he was changed he has yet to kill a human, other than one, but the hunger is always there. He doesn't know if he would be able to stop himself if a human was nearby. Even if it was Summer.

This is why he needs to stay away from her. He could easily kill her without even meaning to. At the same time if she knew what he was she would probably want to kill him. He wouldn't blame her if she did. He is an animal, a killer. He has tried to kill himself, but to no avail. He jumped off a 150ft cliff to jagged rocks only to have his body heal itself. He has shot himself only to have the bullet pop back out and the wound to close. He researched werewolves and went with the myths of silver bullets and even those didn't work. He has yet to find another like him around to know if it is possible to even die.

The worst part about not dying is even old age won't kill him. He never ages. He is supposed to be 27 years old, but looks the same as he did when he was turned at 17. This meant he had to move 5 years after being turned before anyone realized that he wasn't aging at all. How would you explain that to someone? Summer is an innocent 17 year old girl. Technically if he was to have a relationship with her it would be against the law as she is still a minor and although he looks 17 the fact of the matter is he isn't.

Jackson paces the room trying to calm his nerves and stop his body from the change. He has never changed other than on the 3 nights of a full moon; the night before, the night of, and the night after. For the week of a full moon Jackson always heads back up to the Cherokee National Forest by Johnson City so that he is far away from anyone he knows when he changes.

He has never told anyone of his secret. Who was he going to tell anyhow? His parents died when he was 6 and he bounced from foster home to foster home until he finally ran away when he was 17. A month after running away he found himself in the mountains of the Cherokee National Forest lost and alone. He heard a noise and took off running. He woke at dawn to find a bite on his leg.

A month later was the first time he changed. He was at a party with some friends when he started to feel sick. He got a fever, the shakes, and pain throughout his body. A girl at the party followed Jackson out to the edge of the woods that night when Jackson thought he was going to throw up. She rubbed his back as he went into convulsions from the pain. The next thing he knew she started screaming as his body began to change. Hair began to grow all over and then his legs shrunk, his spine lengthened, and his teeth grew. She tried to scream and Jackson went to put his hand over her mouth only he didn't realize his own strength and ended up smacking her 5 feet back into a tree. She hit her head and collapsed on the ground. Jackson ran on all fours and howled "why" to the moon. That was the only human he has ever killed. After that Jackson tried to stay away from meeting new people, making friends, or keeping up with friends from the past.

He knew he needed to make money to survive. With his new strength and speed, even in human form, he took up a construction job for extra cash. Word spread of the hard working young man who worked for cheap and eventually Sean Weston called him to do a $75,000 remodel on his house. Sean offered him a room in the house and free food for as long as it took him to do the job. 2 ½ months into the job and the interior is almost done besides the downstairs and the exterior has to have a new paint job and finish the deck. Maybe a month worth of work left and Jackson would have been done and out of Carolina Beach. 1 month and he never would have met Summer. 1 month and he wouldn't have had the feelings he has never felt for anyone before. In the matter of 3 hours he fell for a girl that in 1 month could be dead because of him. 1 month could have made all the difference in life and death. Jackson was screwed and he knew it.


	5. Chapter 5 Summer

Chapter 5

Summer finished unpacking her bags and jumped through the shower quick to wash the stinky humidity off of her. She put on a cute flower summer dress and put her hair up in a messy bun. She had a flawless face so never had the need for makeup but put a little mascara on anyhow just to bring out her eyes. She just got done putting on her strappy sandals when she heard the front door shut. She wasn't in that big of a hurry to see her dad so she decided to update her Facebook status. Wow what is she going to do with herself? She knows no one here but the hot hired man. Her friends in Washington are probably going to forget all about her now that she moved.

Summer looks at the clock and realized 20 minutes have passed since her dad came home. Most would think after not seeing his daughter for so long he would want to see her right as soon as he got home. Summer and her dad have never been close so she was not surprised that he wasn't bothering. Heck he probably forgot that she was even coming today. Summer startled when a knock came at her door.

"It's open" Summer says as she turns around. Jackson peaks his head in a little before pushing the door open all the way.

"Your dad was wondering if you were going to come down to eat. He ordered a take and bake pizza it should be done in about 5 minutes."

"Yeah I am coming now" Summer closed her laptop and headed out the room. She followed Jackson downstairs to the dining room where the table was already set. She saw her dad bent over the oven pulling out the pizza. She was surprised to see how much he had aged since the last time she say him. He wasn't old by any means but his once dark brown full hair was starting to thin and was now turning gray. He still had a strong stable body for being in his late 40's but you could start to see the age around his face in his stress lines.

"Hi Summer how was the flight?" Sean Weston asked his daughter when he finally noticed her standing in by the table.

"Fine, long"

"Well I have to run out for a bit tonight but I was thinking maybe you can take Summer down to the Squigley's for some ice cream tonight." Sean said turning his attention to Jackson. Jackson just nods as he grabs himself 3 slices of pizza. Summer shrugs and grabs herself 2 slices of pizza and they all sit down and eat in silence.

After dinner was done Sean said good bye and headed out the door. He told the kids he will not be back until after 10pm. He gave Summer a quick peck on the top of her head and left. Summer stood there staring at the closed door.

"Well let's get dinner cleaned up and then we can walk down the beach to Squigley's if you want" Jackson snapped Summer back to attention.

"Yeah sure" Summer smiles and starts washing up the plates while Jackson put the left over pizza in the fridge and wiped down the table. 10 minutes later they headed around the back of the house toward the beach. It didn't take long of trudging through the sand that Summer realized strappy designer sandals were not made for the beach. As she stopped to take them off she noticed Jackson staring at the moon with a sad look in his eyes. She wonders what haunts his past so bad to give him such a broken heart. Jackson lets out a lonely sigh and Summer quickly looks back down at her feet before he catches her staring at him. She finishes with her sandals and smiles up at Jackson as he offered his hand to pull her back up. They continue back down the beach neither of them noticing they were still holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6 Jackson

Chapter 6

It took Jackson about 5 minutes to realize that he was still holding Summer's hand. He knew that if he was going to protect himself and her then he couldn't let himself fall for her, but right then in that moment all he could think about was how nice it felt to be holding her hand. About half way to Squigley's Jackson and Summer came across a couple of kids their age playing a game of volleyball on the beach. A pretty blond girl hit the ball too hard and it flew over by Jackson and Summer. Jackson reluctantly let go of Summer's hand and bent to retrieve the ball. The blond girl comes jogging over to get the ball from them.

"Thanks! Hey we need 1 more to even up the teams you want to play a game?" She asked while batting her eyes in a flirtatious way. Jackson was about to say no when Summer cut him off.

"Go play a game with them I will sit over there and watch" She said pointing to a bench on the other side of the beach court.

"No let's just go get our ice cream I am not that good at volleyball anyhow" he says to Summer not even paying attention to the blond.

"I am not that hungry yet anyhow and maybe we should meet some people that live by us since neither of us seems to have any friends yet." Jackson didn't want to tell her that he doesn't have friends for a reason so instead he just shrugged.

"Yeah sure ok one game" he says now looking back toward the blond.

"Great! Oh my name is Makayla, that's my brother Damon, then there's Tanner, Kallie, and Kyle. You can join Tanner and me on a team" the blond, Makayla, said while pointing to the rest of the group. Jackson looks over at the others and just nods.

"You sure you are going to be ok" he asks Summer before jogging after Makayla who was heading back to tell the others about Jackson.

"Yeah I will be fine. I can make friends with that girl sitting on bench or something. Go have fun!" Summer tells him and with a pat on his arm she walks off toward the bench. Jackson slowly walks over to the group of kids standing around the volleyball net. Already he has forgotten most of their names except Makayla and her brother Damon, who is obviously her twin.

"Hey guys this is, ummm I don't know your name," Makayla says turning to greet Jackson as he walked up.

"Hi sorry I am Jackson and that's Summer," he says pointing to the bench where Summer just sat down. She gave him a sweet smile and then turned her attention to the girl sitting on the bench next to her.

"Hi Jackson. Ok he is going to join me and Tanner on a team against you 3; she says pointing to her brother and the 2 that must be Kallie and Kyle. Kallie seemed to be a quiet petite girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. She gave a weak smile when Jackson looked at her. Kyle was a big guy, looked like he would be better off playing football than volleyball. He had bleach blond hair and blue eyes. The kind of face most girls would droll over. He was at least 6 foot tall with huge muscles. Jackson wondered if Summer would think he was cute. Damon on the other hand was a splitting image of his sister. Blond hair, blue eyes, pretty boy look to him. He was probably about 5'9" next to his sisters 5'7". They both had atheletic but average bodies. Tanner on the opposite hand was short and scrawny with freckles on his face and messy sandy blond hair. He seemed likable.

After the teams split and got in position for a 3 on 3 game Jackson found himself up to serve first. His first serve was way too hard and flew out of bounds on the other side. Everyone stared at him from the power of his hit. He reminded himself he was going to have to tone it down a notch if he didn't want them suspecting him of anything with his superpower strength.

"Sorry I guess nerves make me stronger than I realize" he said with a shy chuckle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tanner giving him a really suspicious look. Damon tossed the ball back to Jackson and with a deep breath Jackson tried again with less force. This time the ball sailed over the net right in the middle of the court on the other side. Kyle dove in time to bump it up to Kallie who did a perfect set for Damon to spike it over for a point. Makayla tossed the ball over to Kyle who served it back across the net. Jackson ran forward and bumped the ball back across the net. They went back and forth for a while before Jackson got a nice spike in and evened up the score. Tanner was up next to serve and Jackson found himself worried about if he was any good because he was so small. Jackson turned around to watch Tanner and noticed that Tanner seemed to be breathing deep to relax himself. Tanner tosses the ball up to serve and much the same that Jackson did the first time he over hit and the ball tore through the air to the out of bounds on the other side of the net.

"Sorry must be like Jackson and more strong when nervous" he said with a nervous laugh. He turned and looked at Jackson and in his head Jackson heard Tanners voice saying "we need to talk". Jackson thought he might be hearing things but then he heard Makayla's voice saying "Now is not the time boys. Let's just concentrate on the game before you get us all busted". Jackson looked from Makayla to Tanner and then over to Damon who was watching them all like he could hear everything that Jackson just imaged in his head. "It's not your imagination dude and Kallie and Kyle are not shape shifters like us so let's not let them know. Tanner you know better relax and play the game like a scrawny boy would not a shape shifting wolf boy would!" Damon shouted in Jackson's head.

"Time out I need a drink," Jackson shouted out loud as he trotted over to the cooler he just noticed next to the bench Summer was sitting on. Jackson grabbed a bottle of water and tried to calm down. "What the hell is going on here" he wondered to himself. Jackson saw Makayla trotting over to him so he turned to talk to Summer not wanting to talk to Makayla.

"Hey" Summer said glancing up at him. "This is Jasmine Dalmer, she is Tanner's sister," she said introducing Jackson to the girl sitting next to her on the bench. Jasmine looked much the same as Tanner petite body, freckles across her face, messy sandy blond hair but with a strawberry tint to it. Jasmine looked up at him and her green eyes flickered. "If you don't want human girl here to know about you I suggest you get your ass back in that game and stop freaking out. I can smell your nerves all the way over here" Jackson heard a soft voice in his head he could only assume came from Jasmine.

"I, uh, I better get back to the game," Jackson said looking at Summer but watching Jasmine out of the corner of his eye. Summer waved Jackson off and he trotted back to the volleyball court.

"Ok game in," Makayla said as she tossed the ball over to Tanner to re-serve. "We will all talk about this later" Jackson heard her say in his head. Jackson tried to shake the voices out of his head and get his concentration back on the game.

An hour and half later the game was over with Jackson's team winning 12-9. Jackson shook hands with Kallie and Kyle as they grabbed their stuff to head home. Summer was still sitting on the bench with Jasmine so Jackson took this time to get Makayla, Damon, and Tanner together and figure out what is going on.

"You are a shape shifter right? Full moon, pain, change, wolf" Makayla asked Jackson even though it was obvious she knew the answer.

"Yeah, um, you all are too? Wow I thought I was the only one, but the voices in the head and… how did you all know?" Jackson stumbled over his words looking from Damon to Tanner and then back to Makayla.

"Damon and I are born shape shifters same as Jasmine and Tanner are. Both of mine and Damon's parents were bit and Tanner and Jasmines mom was. We all changed about the time we were 12. Jasmine was first as she is the oldest of us, but we grew up knowing about it and expecting it. You obviously are an outsider and have no clue how this all works. When were you bitten and where do you go to change?" Makayla asked Jackson.

"Um this is all so weird to me. So if you started to change when you were 12 then you still age? I was bitten when I was 17. 10 years ago and I haven't aged since! I go to Cherokee National Forest for the 3 days of the full moon every month. That is where I was bitten. I don't know by who and I didn't even know what was going on with me at the time." Jackson found himself telling them the story of when he was bit and the first time he changed and how he never hurt another human after that. The others watched him with understanding in their eyes. Even Jasmine who was carrying on a conversation with Summer 50ft away seemed to be paying attention to everything Jackson was saying.

"Ok first things first, we stopped aging around 18, since you were bit so close to that age I assume that's why you never aged. When Makayla said we first changed around 12 she didn't mention that was 15 years ago for her and me, 14 for Tanner and 17 for Jasmine. We all look about the same 17 to 18 but really we are our late 20's. Whoever bit you obviously left you and that doesn't make any sense unless it was someone young…." Damon trailed off then and looked at his sister.

"It was an accident. I was going after a deer but the scent was just so strong. I realized as soon as I bit him what I did and I didn't want to kill him so I took off!" Makayla said to Damon with tears in his eyes.

"You knew it was him as soon as you saw him on the beach!" Damon shouted at her. Summer and Jasmine looked up from the bench to see what was going on. "Lower your voices" Jackson heard in his head.

"I felt a pull to him when I looked at him. I wasn't sure what it was until he served the ball that first time. It was then I realized the pull was because I made him." Makayla couldn't even look at anyone so she was just staring at her toes.

"Wait you mean to say 10 years ago in the woods….it was _YOU_ that bit me!" Jackson said just catching on to what was going on. He looked at Makayla with pure hate in his eyes.

"It was an accident, she didn't know what she was doing, just like when you killed that girl" Tanner snapped at Jackson. Jackson turned his attention to Tanner.

"The difference is I didn't bite that girl! I didn't doom her for a life of hell, of pain every month, of never being able to age, of having to move all the time so no one gets suspicious, of never being able to be NORMAL!" Jackson snapped at Tanner then turned around and stormed off to the bench where Summer was now standing staring at the group.

"Let's go," Jackson grabbed Summers hand and dragged her off toward the house.

"So no Squigley's I take it," Summer said trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe another time." They walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. When they got there Jackson went up to his room and locked the door without even saying good night.


	7. Chapter 7 Summer

Chapter 7

Summer stared at Jackson's closed door before turning to go into her room. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:30. She changed into her pajama's anyhow and crawled into bed. As she lay on her bed flipping through the channels on the tv she thought back to that evening and her conversation with Jasmine. Jasmine was a nice girl, kind of quiet, but had a friendly smile. Summer mainly paid attention to the volleyball game and how hot Jackson looked, but she did have a few small conversations with Jasmine. Mainly they talked about North Carolina and why Summer moved down there. They talked about how hot it was all the time. Summer found out that Jasmine and the boy on Jacksons team where brother and sister from western North Carolina. They were family friends with Makayla and her brother and came out to the beach a couple weeks every summer. They would be headed back to the mountains in 9 days.

The one thing that Summer couldn't get out of her head was when Jasmine told her to really get to know people that she considered friends. She said it out of nowhere and was staring at Jackson when she said it. Not even a minute after Jasmine said that there was shouting going on between Jackson, Jasmine's brother, and Makayla's brother. Jasmine looked at Summer and told her no one is as they seem. Summer stood up then to walk over to get Jackson to leave but by that time he was storming off to her and that's when they headed back to the house. Summer was wondering what Jasmine meant by all that.

Summer fell asleep some time while thinking about that evening and found herself in a weird dream. She was running through some thick trees in a forest. Summer was lost and stumbling over fallen trees and rocks. She looked over her shoulder to see a copper colored wolf chasing her so she ran faster. When Summer looked back again the wolf was gone and she ran smack into Jackson. She tried to warn him about the wolf but he just stared at her. A stick broke to her right and when she looked toward the noise Jasmine was standing there. "Not everyone is who you think they are".

Summer woke with a start covered in sweat. She didn't know if it was from the dream or the humidity in the air that she was so wet. She glanced at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 9:00 in the morning. Summer got up to take a cool shower to wash off the memories of the dream.

After Summer got out of the shower she put on her little white bikini and grabbed a towel. Not wanting to deal with her dad or Jackson she headed out her door onto the back porch and followed it down to the boardwalk that led down to the beach. Being early June the beach was pretty empty by their house. Up a little more by the resort she could see it was a little busier. She laid out her towel and smothered tanning lotion onto her body and then lay down to get a little color. Summer put in her ear buds and put her ipod on loud and pulled her shades over her eyes. After about an hour Summer felt like she was on fire so she got up to go cool off in the waves. As Summer removed her ear buds she heard someone shouting her name. She looked down the beach in the direction it was coming from and saw Jasmine and Makayla coming toward her. Summer waved while she walked into the waves and splashed some water up onto her red body.

"Hey Summer looks like you got a little too much sun on your front!" Jasmine said as Summer was walking back up to her towel where the girls now were standing.

"Yeah apparently the sun is hotter here than in Washington where it refuses to come out" Summer said with a small chuckle. She grabbed the bottle of tanning lotion and started to rub it in her back.

"Here let me help you get your back" Makayla offered taking the bottle from Summer's hands. Summer turned around and let Makayla rub the lotion in the spots she couldn't reach on her back.

"Thanks" she said lying down on her belly on the towel. The girls sat down in the sand next to her. Summer wanted to ask Jasmine what she meant last night but before she got a chance she saw Jackson walking down the boardwalk toward the beach. The girls must have seen where she was looking because they both turned around to see Jackson.

"Hi girls" Jackson says walking up to them. "Hey Jasmine can you take a walk with me" he asked giving Makayla a dirty look. Summer just shrugged it off as Jackson and Jasmine started walking back down the beach toward the volleyball court.

"So what are you two up to" Summer asked Makayla.

"Not much just went for a walk to get away from the boys. They are having a video game war of some sort. So what's the story behind you and Jackson?"

"Nothing he is helping fix up my dad's house. I just met him yesterday" Summer said. She left out about the part of her that kind of likes him and feels a pull toward him. Summer looked down the beach to where Jackson and Jasmine looked to be in a heavy conversation.

"Well you should get to know him before you think about rushing into anything with him" Makayla said as she stood up. "I better go get Jasmine and go see if the boys are done yet. Bye" and she was gone leaving Summer to wonder again what that last statement was all about.


	8. Chapter 8 Jackson

It's a short one. Gonna be a week or 2 until I get another update done. If you add Summer Weston on facebook I can keep you up to date on approximant days that I will update. Please review as I want to know what you would like to see and what you think so far. Thanks!

Chapter 8

"You can't honestly hate Makayla for what she did to you! She was young, she didn't know any better! Accidents happen. Even those who have been shape shifters for a long time still slip every now and then. It is in our nature to hunt and a hungry wolf will eat whatever it can," Jasmine was now red in the face. For 10 minutes now Jackson and Jasmine have been arguing over Makayla biting him. Jackson just cannot forgive her for what she did to him. He blames her for his life being hell. He never wanted this, he never asked to be a "changer" as he calls it. Jasmine keeps saying shape shifter but Jackson can't bring himself to say that is what he is. Isn't it in old Indian legends about shape shifting, Jacksons not Indian so he doesn't feel like he deserves that title. To him his body changes during a full moon, his mind changes, he isn't shifting in and out of different shapes it's an overall change that he has no control over.

"She just left me there, she couldn't even stick around to tell me what happened. I had no clue what was wrong with me. If only she had told me, if only I had known what was going to happen, maybe I wouldn't have killed that girl in the woods," Jackson said his voice dropping to barely a whisper on the last words. He sees Makayla headed towards them so he just shakes his head and starts to walk away.

"Jackson, wait." Jackson stops but doesn't turn around to face Jasmine. "you can come with us this full moon if you don't want to change by yourself."

"I don't know I will think about it" and he walks off toward the house.

Jackson doesn't go in the house; instead he goes around to the front and gets into his truck. Just as he put it into gear he sees Summer running up to him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Out for a bit, just need to get away" he says staring at his dashboard. Summer runs around to the passenger side and jumps in.

"Good I need to get away too". She starts to fiddle with the radio as Jackson pulled out. "So what were you and Jasmine talking about?" she asked as they turned onto 421 North. Jackson wasn't sure if he wanted Summer coming with him, but he knew for sure he wasn't about to tell her what Jasmine and him were talking about. He told himself he wasn't going to let anything happen between him and Summer so what better way than to make himself seem taken.

"She wanted to get together and go out sometime, just her and I."

"oh well it seemed like you were arguing and then you left all upset."

"Yeah I am not really ready to start dating anyone. I just don't want to have to deal with it right now." Jackson turned into Carolina Beach State Park. He just needed to feel the shade of the trees and damn ground under his feet, remind himself of who he was. It wasn't much, just a small park, nothing like Cherokee National Forest, but it was something. He really wished Summer wasn't with him right now. "Summer we need to talk" he said turning his truck back around and heading back toward the beach house. "Listen I am pretty messed up. I got a lot going on in my life right now. I have lost everyone I ever loved. I just don't think, um, I think it would be best if I just went about doing my work at the house and you doing what you do. We can't be friends Summer." He said as they turned back onto Carolina Beach Ave.

"_Can't_ be friends? We can do whatever we want! Are you saying you don't _wanna _be friends with me? That's a lie and you know it. I don't know what's going on in your life, but I do know that you want to be friends with me, hell you want to be more than friends with me. I know you feel the connection the same as I do so don't give me a line of crap," Summer jumps out of the truck as Jackson pulls into the driveway. He quickly throws it in park and follows after her. She turns suddenly and against all his control he grabs her and starts kissing her. The kiss was hard, full of need and desire, but then he softened the kiss as she ran her tongue along his lip asking to be welcomed in. Jackson parts his lips slightly as the kiss becomes more passionate. He quickly pulls away and leaves Summer standing there speechless as he runs up into his room and locks the door.


	9. Chapter 9 Summer

Chapter 9

Summer stands on the porch trying to figure out what just happened. Jackson kissed her! He actually kissed her! She knew he had feelings for her the same that she did but for some reason he was trying to hide these feelings. Maybe he is just worried about what her dad would feel about it all. Summer just stands there trying to take it all in and figure out what it all means.

Summer doesn't know how long she stood outside but she realized it was dark out and her stomach let out a rumble. She turned and walked into the house to find it eerily dark. She looked at the clock on the stove and saw it was after 7pm. She figured her dad must be working late again. She looked at the fridge and then upstairs. Summer stood there for a minute deciding if she wanted left over pizza or if she wanted to ask Jackson if he wanted to go get some dinner. He obviously ran inside because he was confused about his feelings after kissing her. Maybe a nice dinner out to chat about it all would be good. She heads upstairs to talk to him but as she got to the door she saw his room was dark. She turned around and headed back down to the kitchen. As she got down to the living room she heard music coming from downstairs. Jackson had said there was a movie room and game room down there but that it wasn't finished yet. She followed the music down the stairs to find Jackson sitting on a couch in what was obviously the game room. He had his back to her and was singing as he played the guitar. Summer sat on the bottom step and listened.

"Once a month you own me. Once a month you steal me away. Once a month you control me. I don't want to get lost in that once a month". Jackson sang staring off into space. He seemed like he was lost in his music, feeling the words as much as he sang them. He set the guitar down and buried his face in his hands. Summer quietly snuck back upstairs, she didn't want to get caught spying on such an obviously emotional moment.

A few minutes later Summer heard Jackson coming up the stairs. He stopped in the doorway and stared at her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I never should have kissed you."

"There's nothing to apologize for Jackson we both wanted it. We obviously both have feelings for each other. I just don't get why you are trying to hide yours." Summer walks over close to Jackson and grabs his hand.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Stuff you won't want to hear. Let's just say I am not a good person. I have done bad things. If you knew me, really knew me, you wouldn't feel the same for me". Jackson pulled his hand away.

"Try me. You say I wouldn't feel the same about you. How can you know that if you don't tell me!" Summer sits down on the couch and pulls her knees up to her chest. Why is he being like this? What could be so bad that he doesn't want to tell her? Jackson sits down next to her and carefully chooses the words he is about to say.

"I have never felt the pull I feel for you with anyone before. I am falling for you and I don't even know you. I..I just don't know what to do"

"Just talk to me Jackson. Tell me what's going on. Worst case scenario I run for the woods". She sees Jackson kind of smile on her last comment. He pulls her into his lap and just plays with her hair. Summer can tell he is lost in thought so she just closes her eyes and let's herself get lost in the feel of him.


	10. Chapter 10 Jackson

Chapter 10

Jackson sat there playing with Summers hair thinking about what he was supposed to do now. It's not like he can just come out and say "hey guess what I am a werewolf!" He didn't know how to approach the subject or if he should even at all.

"So you know that movie everyone is obsessed with Twilight?" ok why did that pop into his head?

"umm yeah of course but don't try to change the subject here"

"I'm not. I just, I don't know how to go about this. You won't believe me anyhow." Jackson stumbled over his words. "Wait I know what might help" Jackson scooted Summer up so he could get his phone out of his pocket. Jasmine had given her his number earlier when they were talking on the beach. She said to call if he needed anything. Maybe she will know how to approach the subject to Summer. "Be right back just got to make a quick phone call". Jackson got up and walked outside.

"Hello" Jasmine answered right away.

"Jasmine I need your help. Summer, um, I like her, like a lot. We kinda kissed today, ok we kissed. I don't know what to do here. I tried to push her away. I told her I was dangerous, but she won't hear it! She wants to know about my past. I think I need to tell her, but how, what do I say?" Jackson's words came out in a rush.

"Calm down first off no don't tell her! Don't lie to her, but don't tell her you're a werewolf! Tell her about the accident with the girl at the party. She will think that's what you are talking about. You can't tell her about you being a werewolf though. You will just scare her away or worse she will think you are lying to her and she will hate you forever. If you really like her then just be yourself. So what once a month you have to head to the hills. That's all she needs to know. But Jackson, take it slow with her." Jackson knew Jasmine was right, he couldn't tell her. They said goodbye after making plans on going up to the hills together for the full moon. Which was only a week and half away. He didn't know what he was going to tell Summer about that, but that was a bridge he would cross when he got there. Jackson heads back inside to finish his talk with Summer.

"What was that about?" Summer asked Jackson as he sat down and pulled her back into his lap. He loved how she curled up and fit so perfectly against him. He loved the way her hair smelt and her soft skin felt as her rubbed his hand up and down her arm. He knew he was making the right choice in not telling her the full truth.

"5 years ago" he couldn't tell her how long ago it really was she wouldn't believe him "I was at a party. There was this girl, she was really wasted. She kept trying to get me to go upstairs with her. I had a few too many beers myself and I was thinking about giving in to her. I knew I would regret it though so I tried to turn her down. I went outside to get some fresh air. She followed me. I didn't know what to do so I just kept walking into the woods. I was hoping she would get the hint and leave me alone. She didn't though. We got into the woods and she grabbed my arm to stop me so I would talk to her. I spun around to tell her to leave me alone. She was still holding my arm and was too drunk to keep her balance. She flung around and hit her head on a tree." Jackson paused to let Summer take in what he said so far. "She died" he said in barely a whisper. They sat there in silence for a minute. He couldn't look at Summer. He just lied to her.

"It was an accident" Summer turned so she could look at him. Jackson turned his head and looked over at her. She knew half his story, the part that kept him awake at night and she wasn't running away. If he didn't love her already he knew he did in that moment right there. Four little words 'it was an accident' and he was lost in her all over again. He gently brushed a stray hair out of her face and then slowly leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were as soft as velvet. He could kiss her all day. She parted her mouth to invite him in. The next think Jackson knows she is taking his hand and pulling him upstairs to his room. The spent the night in his bed just curled up together.


End file.
